


Waiting There For Me

by agrajag



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Clothed Sex, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "You and I both know no one would be able to resist you if you were on a romance novel cover. That book would sell millions.""I know I would have seduced you.""You did," Yuuri replied before he realized the implication.Viktor gasped in delight as he dropped the poster and brought his hands up to his face. "Yuuri, are you saying there was a certain reason this poster was right next to your bed?""No. Absolutely not.""Yuuri," Viktor said, drawing his name out. "Don't lie to your fiancé. That's not nice."





	

Unlike Viktor, Yuuri couldn't afford to have every single one of his earthly possessions shipped at once from Japan to Russia. Viktor had offered to pay for it, of course, but Yuuri felt bad enough that he still hadn't paid Viktor his coaching fee. He had told him that once he received his earnings for winning the silver medal, then all Viktor had to do was name his price, but Viktor had once again told Yuuri to not worry about it yet. Yuuri knew Viktor had never planned to collect it, Viktor knew Yuuri knew, and they both knew Yuuri would continue to attempt making a payment. Though that was neither here nor there. Whatever Viktor's imaginary coaching fee was would probably seem like peanuts compared to how much it would cost to iship Yuuri's things to Russia. Yuuri's mom and Viktor had both pointed out that he wouldn't need most of his furniture, including his bed, which Yuuri still had not recovered from the fact that his own mother was suggesting _that_. His face was an alarming shade of red as he explained to her that he wanted to clear our his room so that the inn could finally have the space, although Mari seemed to be the only one excited about that. Apparently she had been pestering their parents to open a salon in the inn to draw in more customers, but there simply wasn't a room they could set the salon up in. So, with the combined power of siblings actually working together, they agreed to move out Yuuri's things and set up the salon in his room. However, that meant they couldn't exactly loan Yuuri money to ship the furniture since they'd be buying the equipment Mari needed to get started. Which led Yuuri back to a puppy eyed Viktor insisting it would be no trouble for him to pay since he would be having his things shipped back as well.

Somehow Yuuri persisted and won.

He stuffed what he could fit into his suitcase that he knew he'd need immediately, boxed up and labeled everything else, and promised his family he'd send money once he saved up enough to have the rest sent to Viktor's apartment.

To which his mother said, " _Don't you mean your apartment, sweetheart_?" and Yuuri had to bat away a curious Viktor who spent the rest of the night asking what she had said that could make Yuuri blush so hard.

It took another silver medal at World's and filming a couple commercials for endorsements before Yuuri was able to send his family a check along with a letter thanking them for doing the dirty work of moving everything. He felt incredibly guilty for creating more work for them when they had their hands full with the inn. It continued to be popular with skating fans despite Viktor no longer staying there. They assured him it was no problem, and he thanked them several times more, but that didn't stop him from losing sleep over it. Viktor would somehow know when Yuuri woke up, or simply hadn't even fallen asleep, and he would blearily open his eyes before opening his arms and holding Yuuri as he reassured him that he wasn't being a burden to his family.

"If it would make you feel better, you could ring them and tell them to sell your bed," he had suggested the one night. "We definitely won't be needing it, after all."

Yuuri had buried his face in Viktor's shirt - which he was solely wearing because Yuuri insisted it was far too cold to sleep without clothes and Viktor had kindly put it on without a word so Yuuri would be comfortable - and whined something that suspiciously sounded like shut up.

The next morning, Yuuri felt much better, even if he still worried a little here and there throughout the week before the packages began to arrive.

First came the boxes of clothes that Yuuri didn't wear often. He would have donated them, but Viktor's closet was the size of an entire separate room, so he hung everything up in the back where they'd probably never be seen again. Then came his trophies and medals which Viktor helped him arrange in the cabinet where his own were stored. Yuuri was pretty sure his soul had ascended as his silvers was placed next to Viktor's golds. Viktor honestly didn't look like he had been faring much better. His desk showed up the next day, immediately followed up by his bed, which he allowed Viktor to sell. He wouldn't have had the courage to sell it himself. That had been the majority of Yuuri's things, but there were a few more boxes of odds and ends that came in over the rest of the week. On Saturday, a very lightweight package arrived, and Yuuri should have realized what it was immediately, but Viktor had granted him the day off to relax. They had slept in before Viktor had made them a lascivious breakfast in bed including pancakes, which Yuuri wasn't normally allowed to have and caused him to feel fuller than he had in quite some time, so Yuuri couldn't be blamed for having his guard down. He was still yawning slightly as he carefully removed the tape and pulled out the piece of paper resting on the top. In his mother's meticulous handwriting, it listed every single poster Yuuri had ever owned of Viktor and where he had hung them in his room "in case he wanted to hang them the same way in your new room," she wrote.

"What's this?" Viktor asked. Yuuri had been too busy staring at the box, speechless, that he hadn't heard Viktor walk up behind him. He started to protest, but Viktor had already lifted the paper out of Yuuri's hand and was looking over it. While Viktor had been teaching himself Japanese while they had been in Hasetsu, he couldn't read the kanji, which Yuuri was suddenly thankful for. However, his mother had written Viktor's name with the Roman alphabet, so upon seeing his name and the diagram of Yuuri's room, Viktor started rifling through the box before Yuuri could stop him. "Oh, Yuuri, your mother is so kind. Did she send me a map to help you decorate so you could feel more at... home..."

Yuuri refused to look. Viktor had obviously seen the countless posters of himself staring up at him from the box and was most likely backing away from Yuuri. Hopefully he wasn't disgusted, Yuuri thought, though he must be weirded out at least. He was too afraid to see Viktor's exact reaction, so he kept his eyes planted firmly on the ground. He could see still the box out of the corner of his eye, which only made him more embarrassed, so started to back away.

"Yuuri, where are you going, _moya lyubov_?"

The endearment caused Yuuri to look up. If that hadn't convinced him, Viktor's smile would have.

He wasn't weirded out. He wasn't mad. He wasn't disgusted.

"I thought you'd be... it's a lot of posters... of you... I thought..."

"Oh Yuuri, no. Darling, come here." Viktor put down the posters he had been holding and motioned for Yuuri to join him. Yuuri shuffled over cautiously, but Viktor was having none of that and he swooped him into his arms. "Yuuri, I was your idol. I figured you'd have some memorabilia. That's only natural. Why, I had posters of my favorite skaters on my walls."

"Yeah, plural, though. Skaters. Not just one person. Dozens of pictures of one person."

Yuuri knew he was only getting himself worked up again, but he felt compelled to point out that clear distinction.

"Ah yes, but that was because there were no posters of you yet. If there had been, my whole room would have been wallpapered in Katsuki Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed. "I would have been, what? Ten. You wouldn't want posters of ten year old me everywhere."

"You were so cute, though, Yuuri!" Viktor protested. He gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've seen the picture of you with Vicchan. So adorable."

"Thank you, Viktor."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, about..." He motioned to the box. "About that. For handling it so well. For knowing how to. Even though I didn't know how."

That earned Yuuri another kiss on the cheek. "Of course, darling. You're welcome. I promise to always do my best to make you feel at ease. Now..." Viktor unwrapped his arms from around Yuuri and turned back to the box. "If this wasn't a map for me, what exactly is it? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, but he managed to mumble, "Positions. Of the posters."

"Ah yes. That makes sense. So, which one is this spot right by your bed?"

Yuuri looked up and watched Viktor shuffle through the box and, since he couldn't understand the labels on the diagram, found the corresponding poster by matching the kanji. He managed it rather efficiently and held up the poster of himself wearing the long, flowing shirt with the ruffled collar that Yuuri knew all to well.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said quickly.

"Don't be. I must admit I look rather dashing, even if this photo shoot had been over the top. The photographer was going for "romance novel cover" with the styling. Though I'm hardly the type you'd find on one of those covers."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you put yourself down in some way," Yuuri said. "You and I both know no one would be able to resist you if you were on a romance novel cover. That book would sell millions."

"I know I would have seduced you."

"You did," Yuuri replied before he realized the implication.

Viktor gasped in delight as he dropped the poster and brought his hands up to his face. "Yuuri, are you saying there was a certain reason this poster was right next to your bed?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Yuuri," Viktor said, drawing his name out. "Don't lie to your fiancé. That's not nice."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh, well, then I guess you wouldn't be interested to know that I got to keep the wardrobe from that shoot," Viktor said. He tried to sound uninterested, but the twinkle in his eyes completely gave him away.

Yuuri nearly choked. "You..."

"Oh yes. It's in with my old skating costumes. If only I had known... Yuuri, we could have been having fun this the whole time."

"Oh my God." Yuuri felt like his face was on fire. If it was possible to die of shame, he was positive he would have right on the spot. And yet.

The thought of Viktor wearing that outfit.

Just for him.

Viktor gently slid his hand into Yuuri's hair and started to rub little, reassuring circles. "Unless, you don't want..."

"No," Yuuri said. "I... I do. I'm just... It's still a little embarrassing."

"Oh, darling, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. The thought of you touching yourself while looking at that poster has turned me on more so than I've ever been." Viktor's touch went from gentle to sensual. He pulled Yuuri's hair causing him to moan. Viktor kissed him, then, which was over far too soon. "Yuuri, will you wait here for me? I'll call for you when I'm ready."

Yuuri nodded. He was afraid if he tried to speak he'd become even more of a stuttering mess.

Viktor dashed off to their bedroom. The door slammed behind him and Yuuri jumped. It was enough to bring him back to reality and he found himself smiling. He was so lucky to have Viktor in his life. Of _course_ Viktor would have been delighted about the posters and would offer to wear the outfit for Yuuri. He sometimes still couldn't quite believe that this was his life now, but he was so grateful that it was. He found himself unable to keep still as he waited in the living room for what felt like an eternity as Viktor changed. He was about to go knock and ask if Viktor was alright when he heard Viktor's sing-song voice calling for him. Yuuri walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Viktor was sprawled out across the bed with his one arm raised above his head and the other resting on his thigh. The outfit was most certainly the one from the poster that Yuuri had tacked above his bed and it was in pristine condition. It was as if Yuuri had walked straight into of his fantasies. Though he never would have said that out loud.

"Yuuri, don't just stand there," Viktor said. Yuuri wasn't sure he long he'd been there in the doorway just staring.

"Ah, I'm sorry Viktor."

"You should be ravishing me right now."

"Shouldn't you be the one ravishing me?" Yuuri asked. He grinned at Viktor's surprised face. "You _are_ supposed to be the hero, aren't you?"

Viktor pouted. "Can't the hero be ravished once in awhile?"

"Once in awhile?" Yurri laughed. "Viktor, 'every time' isn't 'once in awhile' you know."

Yuuri finally approached the bed and straddled Viktor. His movements made it easy to hide his blush at what Viktor said next.

"If I knew you'd expect roleplay as well, Yuuri, I wouldn't have worn the outfit."

"No, no! This is bad enough. No roleplay."

"Okay, darling. I'm sorry. And I didn't mean it either. I would have worn it anyway. God, the look you gave me when you walked in." Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him into another far too short kiss. "You looked like you were going to eat me alive."

"This shirt really _is_ indecent," Yuuri said. He trailed his fingers from Viktor's neck down his chest. It was easy considering how low cut the shirt was. The ruffles on the neckline were slightly in the way, but that didn't stop Yuuri from following the path his fingers took with his mouth. Viktor gasped as Yuuri licked across one of his nipples. "I'm sure you loved it. Everyone at the photo shoot checking you out."

"Actually, it was rather cold," Viktor said. Yuuri gave him a leveled look. "Alright, well, yes. It is nice knowing people find you attractive, but that doesn't matter now. I'm much more excited about how you like me in the shirt."

"Good." Then Yuuri kissed Viktor the way he'd been wanting since everything had started. Viktor melted against him, though that didn't stop him from attempting to push Yuuri's shirt off. Yuuri refused to break this kiss, so his shirt ended up bunched up around his midsection as he nipped at Viktor's bottom lip. He eventually had to pull back since the state of his shirt was beginning to bother him. Viktor immediately took the opportunity to finish the job and then throw it off into the corner.

"This is moving far too slow," he said. "Yuuri, pants too, please."

"So impatient. We've only just begun, Viktor."

"Ah, yes, but ravishing tends to be much faster. I'm not feeling rather ravished."

"Well, you have been kind enough to wear this for me, so I suppose I can humor you."

Yuuri stood up and slid his pants off. He thought about it for a moment and then slid his briefs off as well. Viktor was watching him intently as he fumbled with his own pants. Yuuri tried hard not to laugh, but it was funny that he was having such trouble when they simply had a drawstring. He leaned over and helped Viktor untie them and tossed them and his underwear onto the pile with the other clothes. Viktor went to take the shirt off, but Yuuri promptly stopped him.

"Leave it on," Yuuri said.

"Oh?" Viktor smiled. "Of course, Yuuri. Anything for you."

Yuuri ran his hands up Viktor's sides, feeling the fabric smooth along with the movement. The shirt was light and airy, but Yuuri had never felt so hot. He returned to Viktor's chest and teased his nipples through the shirt.

"You look beautiful."

Viktor moaned. "Yuuri, please."

"Yes, Viktor. I don't think I can wait anymore, either." Yuuri reached over to their nightstand and pulled the bottle of lube from the top drawer. He warmed some up between his fingers before circling Viktor's rim with his index finger. "Are you ready?"

"Yuuri, you're being so mean," Viktor said with a whine. "You know I'm ready."

Yuuri laughed as he ran his clean hand up Viktor's leg. "You know I'm not trying to be mean," he said, but he began working his finger into Viktor. Viktor tried to urge Yuuri on, but Yuuri kept him still. Once his finger was in all the way, he moved it around slowly while he continued running his other hand up under the shirt, caressing Viktor's abs. After a few minutes of this, he pulled out his finger to apply more lube so he could ease in another.

"Oh, Yuuri." Viktor began running his fingers through his hair. "I take it back. You're not mean at all."

Yuuri decided that didn't deserve a response other than to start scissoring his fingers. Viktor's back arched off the bed and the sunlight coming in from the window made it look as if he were glowing. Yuuri couldn't help himself as he leaned down to connect their lips once again.

"Yuuri, darling, another please," Viktor said between kisses. "I'm ready for another."

"I've only added the second," Yuuri pointed out. He finally extracted his other hand from underneath Viktor's shirt and started pumping Viktor's cock. "We wouldn't want you to go from the most turned on you've ever been, I think you said, to overwhelmed."

"No, that's all the more reason. I can take it, Yuuri. You look so good, I can't take it."

Yuuri knew he had to be the responsible one most of the time, but he couldn't ignore Viktor when he was like this. He may have rushed it because Viktor winced a little and Yuuri was about to stop, but Viktor kissed his nose.

"Yuuri, it's alright. I'm alright, darling. Just give me a moment."

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I should have added more lube again."

"No, it's fine. You were right. I should have waited, but it works out for you. You can admire my shirt some more."

Yuuri playfully swatted Viktor's side. "Hush, you."

They laid there for a moment, letting Viktor adjust, trading lazy kisses. Yuuri gently stroked Viktor's cock, mindful to not cause him any overstimulation. After a couple minutes, Viktor nodded to Yuuri to let him know it was fine to continue. Yuuri started thrusting his fingers again as he kissed Viktor's neck.

"Yuuri, yes. That's lovely."

"Well, I can't keep it for too long. I can't leave a mark."

"Shame. The purple would look lovely against the white of the shirt."

Yuuri buried his face in Viktor's shoulder and groaned. "Must you keep bringing it up?"

"Well, I hoped it hurry you along. I'm going to come soon and you haven't even started."

Yuuri realized he had still been stroking Viktor although he had stopped moving his fingers.

"Yes, well, I can't rush you now."

"No, I'm absolutely alright now. It's time for you to ravish me, Yuuri."

"I'll ravish you shortly," Yuuri said as he spread his fingers to stretch Viktor some more. Once he was sure he wouldn't hurt Viktor again, he reached back into the drawer to grab a condom. Viktor took it from him and proceeded to open it with his teeth. "Viktor, you know that's not safe."

"No, but it is sexy," Viktor said with a wink. He put the condom on Yuuri and helped him apply some lube. Yuuri moaned softly. "See. Very sexy."

"No, I think that was because I haven't been touched since we started this," Yuuri said with a laugh. He positioned himself and slowly slid into Viktor.

"That might have been intentional on my part. Now you're going to have me all day, and I can't wait."

"I must say, I agree with you on that." Yuuri started moving which stopped whatever smart response Viktor was going to add. Yuuri ran his hands one last time up Viktor's sides before he leaned down and kissed him soundly. Viktor moaned into the kiss and grabbed at Yuuri's hair. They hadn't discussed that yet, though it was obvious that since Yuuri had started growing it out, Viktor spent more time often than not with his hands in Yuuri's hair in some way. Since Yuuri had to face The Outfit, he now had the courage to make Viktor face The Hair at a later date. For the moment, Yuuri let him massage his scalp until Viktor fell back onto the mattress with a loud cry. "That's the spot, Viktor?"

" _Da, lyubov_."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and lifted him up so he was sitting in his lap. He started thrusting in earnest. "I don't think we'll necessarily be going all day, Viktor. I'm very close."

"Me too, darling. Me too. Touch me, please."

Yuuri reached back down and stroked Viktor in time with his thrusts, but he suddenly stopped.

"Yuuri, what's the matter?"

"I just realized... the shirt... we'll ruin it."

Viktor laughed. "Oh, Yuuri. I'll never be wearing this outside. This shirt is just for you, now, darling. Do it. Make me come on it."

"Oh God," Yuuri said, but he started moving again. Viktor clutched at his shoulders, sure to leave marks. Yuuri would have scolded him after he had been so careful to not do the same to Viktor, but he was too far gone to care. He thrust a couple more times and felt Viktor clutch down on him as he came, his semen spilling all over the front of the shirt. Yuuri followed him immediately afterward. They collapsed back onto the mattress together, breathless. They laid there for a few minutes as they basked in the afterglow. Eventually, Viktor spoke.

"Yuuri, that was amazing, darling."

Yuuri smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

"You need to speak up more often about things you want in the bedroom. I feel like you must have many more wonderful ideas."

"You too," Yuuri said. "We should take turns."

Viktor clasped his hands together. "See? It's already paying off. That's a fantastic idea! My Yuuri! I love you."

Yuuri never allowed himself to imagine Viktor professing his love those nights he spent in his childhood bed looking up at the posters of Viktor on his wall. The shirt was a nice touch, but Yuuri realized that his fantasies would never live up to the reality of being with Viktor because being in love was better than any romance novel cover. Yuuri cuddled up next to Viktor, resting his head on a clean spot of his chest.

"I love you, too, Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> [cries] this was supposed to be much shorter
> 
> title taken from in the garage by weezer because it was the first song i thought of that mentioned posters lol


End file.
